Hothouse
by Briticism
Summary: {The Brittas Empire} Gavin and Tim's view of the second episode “Opening Day” but hopefully understandable for people who have not seen the show. mm relationship. Brittas says too much & Royalty is coming to the leisure centre. rr please
1. Waking Up

**Warning: This story contains m/m relationships. It is not technically 'slash' as this is a real couple in the show. However, if this makes you feel uncomfortable, please click the back button. It may be 'suggestive', or even more, I have yet to decide. It's also not really a 'comedy' piece, as most of the things in the show are funnier if you see them, but not so very funny if you're the person it's happening to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Brittas Empire, or any of the characters from that show.**

_A/N: I love the Brittas Empire. There will be several chapters to this story, I hope you like it! I've always loved Gavin and Tim, even when I was 13 or so, and saw it for the first time. Also, there are definitely not enough TBE fics out there! This fic follows the episode "Opening Day", (second episode ever) and like many stories I have thought of, it is a product of my imagination wondering (or in some cases being desperate to know) what was going on behind the scenes. The Brittas Empire unfortunately never tells all that much about the other characters, so you are forced to fill in the gaps. This fic is my attempt at gap-filling. Sorry, I've had to fill in a lot about Gavin and Tim's relationship, pasts and personalities, based on what I've seen, what I can remember, and what people have told me. Unfortunately I have not seen any more than the first season since '00 I think it was. But I think I'm doing alright at gap filling! _

_This is the first fic I've written of length, and that I've put on fanfiction. It is also my first 'slash' fic, or anything of that variety. I am trying to make it so that it is readable for people who have not seen much of the show, or who have never seen the show at all! I hope you enjoy it. I'm enjoying writing it. Tell me what you think. _

* * *

It was still dark outside. Gavin lay on his side and stared at the wall, watching the shadows created by the streetlight outside flickering through the bedroom curtains. One of the nicest times of day, morning. Lying half asleep yet thoughtful, inhaling the scent of clean sheets and aftershave. He took in a deep breath and stretched out a bit more so that his feet reached down to the cool bottom of the bed, his leg brushing his best friend's. With a slow move of his head, Gavin turned his attention to Tim, still sleeping silently beside him, his head off of his own pillow and onto Gavin's. He was smiling in his sleep, just a slight turn-up on one side of his mouth, and Gavin echoed it, watching him. Gavin sighed, and just gazed in the gloom. Tim had one hand under his cheek, his legs curled up. Tim moved in his sleep so that his other hand flopped over Gavin's waist. Gavin reached slowly and began to stroke his lover's fingers. Tim snuggled further under the quilt, covering his nose against the cold air outside the bed.

Over Tim's head, Gavin could see the digital display of the alarm clock. Ten minutes until wake up time. His hand curled around Tim's index finger. Still watching Tim, and not yet bringing himself to move, Gavin decided he'd soon brave the cold, wrench himself away from the bed and its occupant to start organising some breakfast. Tim could have a bit of an easier morning. He always took that Mr Brittas more seriously than Gavin did. What a boss to have. And he could guess already even after only a week working at the leisure centre that today, Mr Brittas would be worse than usual. Or… that he'd be the same, but the whole situation in general would be far more stressful. At least all the construction work on the centre was done, but the first of the public would be coming today. And the Duchess of Kent was coming to open the centre. Gavin yawned and looked at the time again. This was comfortable. He was tempted to drift off. Today was also the first day the staff had to come in at six am instead of nine, and it felt far too early. Tim wouldn't be able to convince him to have extra shower time. At least not at this rate.

Briefly he wiggled closer to Tim, so close he could feel Tim's breath on his face. Tim's arm curled around to his back possessively. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He felt so lucky. Even in the shadows, Gavin could admire the shape of his face, how he lay like a small child, how beautiful he looked… Right. Have to get up. He fluttered a kiss between Tim's eyebrows and then slid out from under Tim's arm, dropping one leg to the floor without sitting up, then the other, before flipping the quilt back in place, getting out quickly so he wouldn't make Tim cold. Looking back, he saw that Tim's smile was wider.

tbc

* * *

_Click the button and tell me what you thought please. I'll update when i feel like it/when i can/when people seem interested :D_

_P.S. Sorry, I think there was a problem with the site. I had to remove the story and put it back. I lost one review by Courfey. "_Aww, this is rather sweet so far. Looking forward to reading more :)" _My apologies that it was lost. I really appreciated your comment!_


	2. A Cold Morning

Disclaimer: Still not my characters, I still do not get paid for writing this, and it still involves homosexual relationships.

A/N: Well, it's about time I continued this! Don't worry, I hadn't forgotten it, I just got a little stuck. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first one! It's still short, but it just seemed the logical place to stop. I'd love to hear any comments you may have on my writing technique, the story itself (which is based on the second episode of The Brittas Empire, with additions and analyses of my own), any encouragement, or any complaints. (But actual flames will be ignored.) I put a Hitchhiker's Guide reference in this.

Replies to comments:

Only58- here's some more of it. Unfortunately the boys can't stay in bed all day, with Mr Brittas as their boss. But I'm sure they intend to catch up on the weekend. I'm glad you can see the affection between them! I hope I continue to do that. fingers crossed

Wild Destiny- I don't know much about Allo Allo, so I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon.

Cailen- Thanks! That's so nice to hear.

Kanna- Sorry. I often write very short things, as you can see. It's just how I am. But thankyou for the compliments!

Elf- I'm continuing:D Hopefully the characterization is also alright in this chapter.

JoJo- Thankyou! And yes, obviously I'm continuing.

JulieAnn- thankyou very much for your comment. I think they're a sweet couple in general. Of course they have their moments, like any couple...

Okay! Here's chapter Two.

* * *

Gavin grabbed his dressing gown from the chair by the door as he shuffled out of the bedroom and into the corridor. He pulled it over his shoulders as he walked, shivering and rubbing his fingers. _Heater. Being up at this cold time of morning when you have a warm boyfriend in bed should be illegal._ He stopped briefly in the hallway to have a mild disagreement with the pilot light of the gas heater. Then he scurried into the kitchen, fidgeting on the cold tiles. He winced, and went back into the living room to find himself last night's discarded pair of socks that were now halfway down the back of the couch where they'd left them, and steadied himself on the armchair while hopping to get them on. _Much better. Now breakfast._ He started to get out the table settings and some bread and jam, and put the kettle on. Gavin glanced out the window and pulled at the curtain, trying to get it to slide properly. Of course, it was still dark outside. A lone car drove past, dark under the streetlights. Gavin sighed. It would take a while to get used to these early work hours. He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. At least it was a job. And they could work together. That's worth a lot. He turned away from the window, letting the curtain fall closed again when the kettle whistled, and he started to make the tea. They could wake up properly with a nice cup of tea. The alarm must be about to go off.

A faint beeping sounded in the distance and then a thump and sudden silence. Gavin poured some milk into their tea.

"Morning Timmy", Gavin said smiling, seeing Tim appear messy haired and yawning in the doorway. Surprisingly, Tim answered with a lovely though sleepy smile, and hugged Gavin, before almost falling into his chair, drawing his dressing gown closer around his shoulders and then pulling Gavin's hands so his arms were around his neck. Even sleepy and messy, Gavin thought he was gorgeous. Gavin passed him a mug of tea with one hand and kissed him on the cheek, knowing he would take a while to wake up. He spoke softly to him, tickling his ear with his breath.

"I was thinking that we could try for that night walk again tonight, Tim. What do you think? Pity that Mum insisted I go over the other day. I was actually really quite looking forward to it! Tim?"

"Hmn? Walk?" Tim pulled Gavin closer so that he almost toppled. Gavin quietly laughed at him, and disentangling himself, handed him some toast.

"The night walk. The one we were going to have the other day. I'll make a nice picnic up, no need for you to go to all that trouble again."

"Oh."

"Wake up, it's Thursday remember! It's our first full day of work today," Gavin said, sitting on the other side of the little table.

"The other days weren't work?" Tim said, slightly more awake, lifting his head, blue eyes wide and teasing. Gavin knew he was thinking of Mr Brittas. He seemed to make everything 'work'. Gavin rolled his eyes and pushed the tea closer towards Tim. "Drink up."

tbc


	3. Towels

I apologise for the amount of time between updates. I'm still doing this story, I just have writer's block. Same warnings and disclaimers apply. I hope this chapter is okay.

* * *

Under his feet, the bathmat squelched slightly, and the warmth of the bathroom steam made him slightly sleepy as he brushed his teeth. He leaned on the basin with one hand while he stared at his foggy reflection, slightly lost in thought. Gavin jumped slightly as he felt an arm slide around his naked waist, then he relaxed. Somehow, even after all this time, he still wasn't quite used to it.

"Hi again," Tim said, nuzzling into his neck. "Did I scare you?" Tim smiled up at him, spidering his warm fingertips on Gavin's ribs.

"Twing ta bwush ma teef Thim!" he squirmed slightly.

"Sorry." Tim didn't stop. Pulling Tim into a one armed cuddle, Gavin kept brushing, his dimples deepening with his smile. Tim stopped and leaned on the wall, smiling.

"I put your clothes out for you while you were in the shower," Tim said.

"Thanks!" Gavin spat into the basin before the toothpaste that threatened to escape through his smile actually did. Tim pulled him down for a kiss, fingers twisting in wet hair.

"Mm. Mint." He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist again.

Gavin stroked up Tim's side. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed now, Tim? You're very cute in that towel, but Mr Brittas would have a fit!" He punctuated this with one finger gently prodding Tim in the back, directing him out of the ensuite into the bedroom.

Tim rolled his eyes at Gavin over his shoulder. "The uniform is too cold…" he strode over to the bed, picking up the offending article and waving it a little in annoyance. "Look at it! These shorts are tiny!" He noticed that Gavin didn't look like he cared. "What? What are you smiling at?"

Gavin couldn't help himself. "We wear short shorts… doo doo doo doo doo doodoo…" He reached over to tickle at Tim's waist.

Tim giggled and dodged away, dropping the shorts. "No, seriously! It won't be bad once it's summer, but you know how cold I get…"

"You're right actually though, Timmy. The building has been rather chilly the past few days," Gavin said, picking up Tim's shorts from the carpet and handing them back to him, "But apparently there's a new boiler man coming today, so you should be fine. The heaters will be working."

Tim nodded, pulling off his towel and dumping it on the bed. "That's Mr Brittas again, you know. He's scared off at least two boiler men since last week!"

Gavin pulled off his own towel, folding it before pulling on his underwear. "You should take your lycra tights just in case it's cold when we get there. You can wear them underneath."

"Won't that detract from the shortness of my short shorts?" Tim said with a teasing pout.

Gavin laughed, and hugged him, before pushing him away to get dressed. "Come on. We said we'd pick up that Linda girl, remember."


End file.
